


idk what to call this so... its princiety and logicality tho

by Alex1419



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21751660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex1419/pseuds/Alex1419
Relationships: Logicality, princiey
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: Sanders Sides Secret Santa 2019





	idk what to call this so... its princiety and logicality tho

I couldn't stop staring at him, his beautiful eyes shining brighter than all the stars in the galaxy. His smile as he laughed at another one of Patton’s dumb dad jokes, his look of interest as he listened to Logan ramble on about something none of us understood. But overall his look of true interest as I talked about whatever was on my mind at the time, be it good or bad. That's it- I'm in love with the worst person to be in love with, Roman Crown. The most popular person in the school and probably all throughout town. Roman, the president of the drama club, starting quarterback on the football team, and easily the best person on earth. The big problem with me falling for him though is that everyone either wants to be with him be best friends or just be him. The only reason I've talked to him is because he's my best friend’s boyfriend’s best friend; confusing, I know. But dear god, I am so thankful that he is, because now he sits with us at lunch every other day when he has our lunch. He always rambles on and on about whatever's happening in the latest play he's in or the last game that they just won, and I am always there to listen to him no matter what he's talking about, even though most of the time I have no clue what he's talking about. 

“Virgil, Virge!” I get snapped out of my thoughts by Patton suddenly yelling my name. 

“What! I'm here,” I say, startled.

“Are you sure about that,” he says back, “did you hear anything I said before?” 

“I'm going to be completely honest-” I paused for dramatic effect, ”I heard nothing.” 

“Well, if you would stop daydreaming about Mr. Perfect, you'd have heard him invite all of us to a party this Saturday,” Patton responded teasingly.

“Do not call him Mr. Perfect,” Logan butted in, “he's nowhere close to perfect.” 

“Lo!” Patton jumped excitedly as his boyfriend came walking closer to us. He gave him a kiss, turned to me to wave goodbye, and began walking to his class. I decided to do the same.

The rest of the day dragged on, and all I could think about was Patton telling me about the party. I couldn't get the idea out of my mind all day, what could go wrong… but for once, my mind let me think about what could go right. It was the only thing that ran through my mind; Roman would take up my thoughts, normally, but this was far worse. I had no idea what happened the rest of the day. All I remember is the bell ringing, and suddenly the day was over and it was the weekend. 

I walk out to look for Patton, and by no surprise I find him making out with Logan in the alley by the school. 

“You know Logan I think Patton is a bad influence on you.” I tease them. They jump back, startled by my comment. “You would never have done this before you guys started dating,” I continue pretending not to notice their red cheeks. I try to stifle a laugh as they both begin to protest my comments. 

“Screw off virge” a new voice joins in “their young and in love” that comment did not help them calm down at all. I turned to see who said that even though I was already pretty sure who it was. Roman Crown the man himself standing tall right next to me, with a small smile that could light up an entire room.

“Oh virge i forgot to mention that were taking home, what was that name you guys used for him earlier?” a mischievous smile spread across his face, “oh yeah mr. perfect. Was that it honey?” he asked Patton. 

“Sure was babe.”

“Mr.perfect huh,” Roman turned his attention on me an expression on his face that was new to me, almost playful or teasing, “you think I'm perfect?” 

“Um...uh … i-”

“I'm teasing you,” he cut me off, “of course I'm perfect.”

“Don't lie ro” Logan said. At that moment Patton turned to him and whispered something in his ear. He turned to Patton and gave him a small nod like he was agreeing to something. Roman and I turned to each other equally confused but we just shrugged it off assuming they were just planning what they would do once we were gone. 

We all gathered into Logan's car, which seemed a million times smaller with Roman right next to me. Logan climbed into the driver's seat and started the car. 

“No making out while driving got that Patton” Roman teased them “the only people who can make out right now would be me and virge here” at that point my mind went blank and I could have sworn that he winked at me. 

_ Is he flirting with me  _ I think  _ no way he can't be, can he?  _

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Roman taping my on the shoulder. “Hey I think we're at your house now.” 

“Oh uh yeah we are thanks ro.” I respond startled a little. 

“Hey will i see you at the party tomorrow?” 

_ Oh shit the party, for being all I could think about today i sure forgot about it easily  _ “um yeah i think so” I respond 

“Good come around 7, ok?”

“Ok see you at 7 tomorow.” I say turning to my door and going into my house.

  
  


Part 2

The next morning I wake to my mom sitting at the end of my bed. 

"Hey what's up mom?" I sat up and lean against the back of my bed.

"You're mother and I were thinking," she paused "as you know our 10 year anniversary is coming up and we wanted to do something special. We just wanted you opinion on it"

"Ok? What is it?" 

"We wanted to go on a vacation together for a little bit." 

"How long is a little?"

"We found a cruise that hits all the biggest places in the world, but it would be a 2 month long cruise." She stopped for a moment as if yo see if I were to respond, "and of course we trust you to stay here if you want or you could go somewhere else but if you don't want us to go then we won't we know you have bad anxiety and it can be scary to be alone and-:

"Mom!" I interrupt her "you can go."

"What?" 

"You can go I'll be fine, I'm sure I can stay with someone."

“Are you sure, cause we can stay home if you want, we don't need to go.”

“No, but you deserve to go, i will be ok here i promise, and plus Logan has an extra room, i can just crash there for bit.”

“Ok sweetie, the cruise would be next week we leave on monday then.” 

“Alright, send me lots of pictures and have fun.” 

“Thanks.” 

_ Ring ring there's a smartass calling ring ring. If you don't answer the smartass will be mad, ring ring.  _ I pick up my phone and answer.

“Hey Lo, whats up?” 

“You better be we got the party today and you gotta look good.” Patton answered instead. 

“Shit I completely forgot about that.” I responded, “but wait, it's not even noon yet i don't have to be there until seven right.”

“Affirmative, however Patton here decided that you are coming over here to get ready. I will be there in just a few minutes, see you soon.” 

“Wait don't-” he hung up before I could get another word in. “that bitch.”

About 10 minutes later Virgil had his normal outfit of ripped jeans and black tee with a jacket, and he was walking out to Logan's car. The drive to his house was short and no matter how many times I asked why we were doing this he wouldn't answer me. 

“Were here.” he says. 

I go to open the door when an excited Patton comes running over to the car.

“Did you get him lo?! Where is he?!” he screamed excitedly. 

“He's here Patton, she's right next to me.” 

Patton immediately ran to Virgil's side of the car and pulled me him out. 

“Whats happening?!” he asks as the small 5’4” boy pulled him with surprising strength, to Logan's room. “Pat what are you doing?” 

“I'm giving you a makeover for the party kiddo.” he said giggling a little. 

They arrived to Logan's room. It was a large room probably the size of a master bedroom, he had a normal twin sized bed in the corner opposite to the closet. His desk sat under the window directly in front of the door. His room was neat and tidy for the most part, the only thing out of place was all the clothes scattered everywhere. Some of it Logans some of it Pattons and some had to have been Logans older brother damions. Patton immediately begins looking through the piles for clothes that he wants to put on him. He pulls out a light blue skirt, definitely his, and throws it to the side. He grabbed a black long sleeved crop top with moons and stars going down the sleeves and walked over to Virgil. He held up the shirt nodded his head and laid it on the bed. He continued to look for more clothes he was going to force Virgil to try on. Soon after Logan walked in. 

What felt like an hour later they finally come over with a pile of clothes over their arms. 

“These are our favorites,” Patton says shoving a smaller part of the pile to Virgil, “go try this on first.” 

He grabbed a dress off the top and gave it to Virgil along with a pair of leggings. 

“Nope” Virgil says to Patton, his smile dropping, “no dresses.” 

“Fine, then try this one instead,” he says handing Virgil a shirt and skirt. 

“Fine i'll try it. Don't be surprised if i say no.” he says reluctantly taking the clothes to change.

He walks to the bathroom down the hall to try on the outfit. It was the crop top from before and a galaxy print skirt. he put the outfit on and surprisingly he didn't hate it. It was weird for him to be in a skirt, that's more Patton and damions thing. He walked out of the door to find Patton and Logan waiting, Patton jumps up and down excitedly and Logan gives a small nod of approval. Pattons pulls him back to Logan's room and give, some fishnet leggings to go under the skirt, along with some black combat boots. He put them on and went back to look in the mirror in the bathroom. 

“I  _ love  _ it, don't you lo!” Patton screams like a little child. 

“It is, adequate.” 

“Wow a compliment from the teacher?” he said sarcastically while putting his hand on his hip and popping it out a bit, “what is this world coming to?” 

“Oh fuck off, were trying to help you get a date asshole.” Logan says shoving Virgil to the side a little. 

“Thanks i guess.” 

“Time for makeup!” Patton said pulling out his makeup bag. 

He pulled out his brushes and the rest of the makeup that he had in there. He began putting all the products on Virgil's face and neck. It was clear that he was uncomfortable with the makeup and that this was his first time. About 30 minutes later Patton had pulled back saying that he finished. Virgil walked to the bathroom to look in the mirror. It was space themed like the rest of the outfit, the eyeshadow started as purple on the inner eye, then blue in the middle, and ending with black, with white stars going across the whole eye. The lips were a dark purple, he tried to give Virgil false eyelashes but he shut that down very quickly. He looked down at his phone and saw that it was already 6:45. 

“Shit it's already almost 7, Logan can you give me a lift to Romans?”

“Yeah, go get in the car,” he says. 

We all get in the car and begin driving to Romans house. We get there with only a minute left. I began to get out of the car when i noticed that neither Patton or Logan were getting out. 

“This is the place right?” I asked confused.

“Yeah we just need to go get some things, we’ll be back before 10.” Patton says. 

“10!?” 

“Yep.” Patton say basically throwing me out of the car, “don't ruin my makeup quite yet please!” he yells out the window as they drive away. 

Virgil walked up to the door and rang the bell. Roman rushed to the door screaming that he would get it. He opened up the door to be met with the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. It was Virgil Hill, he was in a beautiful long sleeve crop top with moons going down the sides of his arms, he wore a skirt that reached his mid thigh. It had a beautiful galaxy print, and the makeup was just the cherry on top. It accented his face so perfectly, and purple is most definitely his color. 

“Roman?” Roman was snapped out of his daydream by me calling his name, “are you gonna let me in?” 

_ ( _ _ ok from this point on the pov will be third person because that's how I originally wrote it and changing it is way to much work)  _

“What? Oh yeah” Roman responded, “welcome to my castle, fair prince.” 

Virgil's face went bright red at the comment, he rushed in to try, and fail, to hide his blush.  _ Cute,  _ Roman thought as he followed Virgil inside. 

“So where is everyone?” Virgil asked, confused by the empty house. 

“Oh um,” Roman began panicking, he couldn't tell him the truth, “they must just be running really late i guess” he said as calmly as he could. “Where are lo and Patton?” 

“The had to go get something i guess,” Virgil shrugged. “What should we do while we wait?” 

“We could chill in my room,” Roman responded.

“Wow already inviting me to your room, not even dinner first,” Virgil teased, “I thought princes were supposed to be gentlemen.” 

“Guess I'm just impatient.” Roman tried, and only sorta succeeding to keep calm. It was worth it though, to see Virgil's reaction, it was like his face lit on fire, it was so red. “In all seriousness though we could watch a movie or something while we wait.” 

“Sounds good to me, lead the way.” 

The two boys began to walk towards the stairs when Roman decided to grab some snacks, after a short detour to the kitchen the boys headed up the stairs and down the hall towards Romans room. The hallway was lined with pictures of Roman and who looked to be his brother, it had pictures from when they were younger, playing outside, and some from recent years too. One picture in particular had caught Virgil's eye though, it was a family portrait, it showed Roman and his brother smiling while standing in front of two men who seemed to be his fathers. One looked kind and neutering with the biggest father look ever, while the other was almost the complete opposite, he still looked nice but his appearance was more of a going out to party kind of look, complete with a leather jacket and everything. Virgil stopped as he looked at the picture of the small family when he felt someone beside him. 

“That's my family, my dads and brother,” he said kinda stating the obvious, “my dad, the soft one,” he said giggling a little to himself, which in turn made Virgil smile, “he is a therapist, he's the kindest man on earth i swear, and my pa he's so chill.” Roman said smiling at the picture. 

“You really love them don't you?”

“More than anything.” he responded, “we should go get the movie ready.” he grabbed Virgil and pulled him to his room.

They reached the door, it was the last one in the hallway. Roman opened it and walked in followed shortly by Virgil. He stopped and looked around,  _ damn this is the most extra room i have ever seen,  _ Virgil thought as he looked around. The room was bigger than his living room, it was decorated with everything a real prince would have and more. His bed sat in the middle of the back wall, it must have been a queen sized bed, it was covered in pillows and stuffed animals. On the wall across from the door was a dresser, complete with a mirror on top, and more makeup than Patton had.  _ Well he’ll have makeup wipes if i wanna get this stuff off my face so that's nice,  _ he thought to himself. Directly in front of his bed was a huge tv and cupboards of movies, there must have been hundreds,and on closer inspection he could see that most of them were disney.

“So what movie are we going to watch?” Roman asked snapping Virgil back to reality. 

“I don't know what do you have?”

“Um i've got…” he began listing off movies he had, that lasted for about ten minutes before he stopped and rushed to his movies and pulled one out. “What about tangled?” he asked excitedly.

“Never seen it.” Virgil responded. 

Roman threw his hand over his heart and gasped as if he had just been shot, “you have  _ never _ seen tangled!? Tangled one of the best movies ever made, a beautiful story of a you child taken from her family to be used but then rescued by a thief, a story that teaches that love can blossom from any situation, even the most unlikely!” he finished by grasping at his chest one more time before dramatically going to play the movie. “This  _ must  _ be fixed  _ immediately _ !”

He put the movie in, pressed play, and went to lay on his bed. He clapped and the lights went off,  _ of course this guy would have clap on clap off lights _ , Virgil thought as he went to sit by the bed.

“You can get up here with me, i don't bite.” he said and Virgil began getting up when he had to add a little remark of, “unless you want me to that is.” it was a good thing the lights were off or he might have seen how red Virgil's cheeks went. The two boys laid on opposite sides of the bed as the movie started. 

_ “This is the story of how I died…”  _ the movie began but Virgil couldn't pay attention to it. He knew that Roman was only a few feet from him, he could very easily slide over and cuddle up next to him, and every part of him was telling him to, but before he could make a move he felt the bed move beside him. He looked and saw that Roman was getting up.

“I'm just going to the bathroom, ill be right back, keep watching this is important.” he said as he walked away.

_ Probably a good thing he got up  _ Virgil thought  _ he would have thought it weird if i were to actually cuddle with him.  _

A few minutes later Roman came back and laid back down, Virgil could have sworn that he was closer. As the movie went on Virgil got more and more curious as to where the other people were. 

“Hey princy, um where is everyone?” Virgil asked just as Rapunzel and flynn had gotten to the ‘snuggly duckling’. 

“Oh um i don't know,” Roman was kinda hoping he wouldn't ask, seeing as they weren't actually coming until around 9:30, “i can text them.” he said with no intention of texting anyone.

“Ill text Patton,” Virgil offered. 

“No!” Roman said way to quickly, “um, I mean you need to continue watching the movie.” 

“Itll only take a second, it would really help me if I could text them, please.” Virgil said.

“YOU CAN'T!” Roman yelled, Virgil flinched back. 

“Why not?!” he asked.

“Because, because they're not coming yet!” he screamed back. 

“Wha- why not?” 

“Because I wanted to spend time with only you.”

“What? Why would you, why didn't you just tell me?”

“I thought you would be weirded out, i mean Roman prince the supposedly perfect man, gay?! That's not right. Being gay isnt what the jock is, that's the musicins and people like that. I'm not supposed to be gay.” he said a few tears escaping his eyes. 

“What do you mean by that, it's a good thing that you're gay,” his hands shot up to cover his mouth, “sorry that wa- i didn't- i'm sorry.” 

Romans face twisted into a mischievous smile, he walked closer to Virgil, “what do you mean, by a good thing i'm gay?” he grabbed Virgil's chin and tilted it up towards his face.

Virgil's face went bright bright red, he tried to speak but his mouth wouldn't let him.  _ God why does he have to be so fucking hot? He's making everything so hard right now, literally and figuratively. _ “I- um- jus- just that- um…” he couldn't get the words out,  _ oh fuck it,  _ right as ‘and at last i see the lights’ came on Virgil pushed his lips to Romans, if he couldn't get the words out to say what he means he might as well show it. 

Virgil pulled back and looked to see Romans face of shock, his cheeks rising in temperature to meet vigils. 

“You have impeccable timing,” Roman said motion towards the tv as the song was ending.

Virgil just smiled and hugged Roman as tight to him as he could. He looked up to the beautiful prince standing by him. He leaned in and kissed him again, while the first one was quick and nervous, this one was completely different. It was gentle and calm, but passionate, both of them trying to pull the other closer. Suddenly Virgil's phone went off, scaring the boys away from each other. He pulled out his phone and saw that it was Logan, he answered and was surprised to find Patton on the other side. 

“Hey kiddo sorry if were interrupting but were outside the door and need to be let in,” he said.

“No you didn't interrupt anything, i'll be down in a second.” he said and began walking to let them in. 

“If you walk down with your makeup like that they'll know what happened immediately.” Roman said, Virgil stopped.

“Shit you're right, can you help?” 

“Yeah i think i have that color.” he walked over to his dresser and grabbed his purple lipstick colors. He wiped off what was left, kissed Virgil's lips once more before applying the color. 

“Cheesy prince,” Virgil said as he walked away.

He walked to the front door and let his friends in. 

“Are your lips a different color?” Patton asked. 

Virgil began to freak out, he just hoped that they couldn't tell. 

“Just kidding.” he said with a smile as he and Logan walked in and went up to Romans room. 

Roman walked downstairs, Virgil looked at him and saw some purple left on his lips. He tried to catch Romans attention and point it out to him. He wiped it away before the other boys noticed. 

“Welcome to my home, you are the first of many guests to arrive,” he said in the most extra way possible, “you may entertain yourself in whatever way possible, however my parents room is off limits, and my room is saved for me.” he turned to Virgil and winked, causing his brain to shutdown. 

Virgil had decided to take a seat on the couch and just watch tv until more people showed up. It was about 1 am now and the house was filled with drunk teenagers dancing to loud music, he decided to go get a drink and head to a quiet room to calm down, as his anxiety had started to peak. Virgil wasn't a huge fan of alcohol, however a small amount did help him, especially when he was in a large crowd. He got up and began to walk to the drinks when he saw Logan carrying a very giggly and drunk Patton, he was headed for the stairs. Close behind was Roman who looked like he was looking for something, or someone. He turned his head and spotted Virgil and ran over to him. 

“Oh my beautiful dark angel, you are so amazing, did you know that? You're gorgeous,” he said flinging himself into Virgil's arms “i am truly lucky to be in your presence my angel.”

“Ro, you're drunk,” he knew that Roman was dramatic and over the top in everything, but this was a lot even for him. “Come on, let's get you to bed,” he grabbed Roman and began leading him towards his room when he suddenly heard his voice.

“Why aren't you drinking, we don't need a driver, come with me one or two or three drinks won't kill you,” Roman pulled back with surprising strength and dragged him towards the drinks.  _ One can't hurt right i wont get super drunk,  _ he followed his prince to the drinks and grabbed a drink. 

“YOU SHOULD CHUG IT!”yelled a voice from somewhere in the room, it sounded familiar but he decided not to dwell on it. All around him people began to chant “CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!” he gave in and chugged the whole drink as fast as he could, it burned as it went down his throat, as soon as he finished he crushed the cup. Cheering came from all around him as he got another drink and headed for the stairs, dragging Roman behind him. 

He got to the room and went to lay the prince down on the bed. 

“What happened to dinner virge?” Roman teased, he went in for a kiss, he only got a small peck onto Virgil's lips before being stopped. 

“I'm not having my- our first time together while you're drunk out of your mind, sorry princy.” Virgil said as he went to grab a makeup wipe and get this stuff off his face. He wiped it all off and immediately his face felt a million times lighter. He turned to be met with Romans piercing red eyes? He had never noticed the color of Romans eyes until now. 

“I want better clothes,” he whined. Virgil looked down and saw that he was standing right in front of his dresser drawers.

“Oh sorry ro, here,” he moved out of the way so that the prince could get to his clothes. 

“Here, that outfit is beautiful but trust me you want to get those leggings off as soon as possible, they are not fun after a while.” Roman threw Virgil an oversized shirt and some pajama pants. 

“Oh um thanks,” Virgil said as he took off his shirt and replaced it with the shirt that Roman had given him, he took off the skirt and fishnet leggings and put on the pants. 

“Of course I may be drunk but I still want my dark angel comfy, seeing as you aren't going home tonight, you're ride is kind of in the other room with his boyfriend doing god knows what, and they are both more drunk than I am,” Roman had changed into a pretty similar outfit as Virgil, his shirt was so big on him that it hung over his shoulder and reached his mid thigh. His pants were a simple red but they were decorated with Crowns shields and swords. He climbed into the bed and fell asleep quickly, and Virgil followed close behind. 


End file.
